Initial Contact
by jbeasley1313
Summary: With Sasuke gone team Kakashi is down one man who will it be what kind of skills will they have how will Naruto and Sakura react


**_Initial Contact_**

I've never done a fight scene before so this may be a bit rough but practice makes perfect. First a little explanation on my first few stories, all of them are events leading up to a multi chaptered story I plan on doing in the near future. While they remain individual stories I've done that as a way to practice my writing I was never much of a writer growing up and just recently started to enjoy it so I figured a little practice before the real thing. This story takes place after the reformation of team 7 and replaces Sai with an original character.

 **I do not own Naruto**

It had been two days since Naruto had returned to Konoha, he had been traveling around with Jairiya training for two and a half years, and they were suppose to have a team meeting @ 7 this morning. It was 7:15 and as per usual Kakashi sensei was late. "I thought after 2 1/2 years he'd be on time for once." Sakura shouted, her temper flaring, as she punched the ground hard making it break apart and causing a quake powerful enough to make Naruto topple over. 'Something's never change.' He thought to himself as he sat on the ground staring at her in shock.

It was 1/4 til 8 when Kakashi finally arrived. "Hello, sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." The white haired jounin said, a wistful look in his visible eye, as he perched on top of a park bench. "You're late Kakashi sensei." The two almost shouted as he stepped down. "Anyways, what's this about sensei?" Sakura asked. "As you both know with Sasuke no longer among us team 7 in one man short, which in turn means we won't be able to accept any missions until we find a replacement." Kakashi replied with a serious tone, "I've spoke to the Hokage about this, she has informed me that the council has made a decision and that our new teammate is currently away on a mission and that as soon as he returns the paperwork will be finished, we should expect to see him sometime within the next week until then you are excused from all missions and team training." He continued, and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **Later that day at the team 7 training ground**

"I wonder what kind of ninja our new teammate will be?" Sakura questioned, looking back at Naruto. "I doubt he'll be any good, he probably couldn't even beat me." Naruto said as he was sparing with a few of his shadow clones. After dispatching the last of his clones the blonde jumped back as a kunai flew past him sticking into a tree a few yards away. "Sakura watch out!" He shouted as three more almost hit the pink haired girl, she barely dodged them when a huge fire ball was flying right at her. Moving quickly Naruto lunged forward diverting the fireball with his Rasengan. Both of them now on high alert, a unknown ninja ran toward them with lightning speed. Before either of them has a chance to react the ninja delivered a roundhouse kick to Naruto sending him flying hard to the ground. Sakura swung with a hard right hook, trying to catch their attacker off guard, quickly he flips over the pink haired kounochi kicking her in the back of her shoulder sending her spinning forward and into the ground as well. "Is that all you got ha and they said you were strong." The unknown ninja said standing over the two.

He was average height and weight, he wore black pants that were tucked into his combat boots and navy blue vest with a hood covering his headband, a pair of black fingerless gloves that went half way up to his shoulders with thin metal plates on his forearms and biceps, and covering his face was a black scarf like mask. On his back he had a katana with an ice blue scabbard and white wrappings on the handle, the pummel and guard were made of silver and the scabbard had the words 'kage no shi' written in black kanji.

Naruto looked at him and smiled as a shadow clone came from behind with a fully charged rasengan, moving as if he could see behind him, the masked ninja sidesteps the clone drawing his sword destroying the clone faster than anyone could see. "Nice try but with my Byakugan I can see everything." He said revealing the byakugan in his right eye. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto said standing to his feet preparing to attack. "Relax I'm not an enemy." The young ninja replied as he removed his mask and hood revealing a Konoha head band. "In fact I'm your new team mate, my name is Ichisan Yuukimaru." He finished with an arrogant smile.


End file.
